Many types of managed and distributed systems, such as software defined networks (SDNs), provide rich and diverse feature sets for configuration and operation of the SDN. Different types of features and feature sets may be available depending on a version or type (e.g., license type) of the SDN. Moreover, new features may be added to an available feature set without a network administrator being aware of the new feature or features. Network administrators are typically tasked with ensuring that managed and distributed systems are utilizing all available and pertinent features.